


You’re My Best Friend

by Azuwrite



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, B.B. is a pikachu, Crack, F/M, bb needs ben and Ben needs bb, ben the 18 year old Pokémon trainer, i spent way too much time in team builders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite/pseuds/Azuwrite
Summary: Ben is an eighteen-year-old who is finally heading out on his Pokémon adventure. With his partner Pokémon by his side, they’ll make new friends, battle the forces of evil, make names for themselves, and experience the magical world around them.





	You’re My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [crossingwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/gifts).

> As a lifelong Pokémon fan, I was more than eager to take the Pokémon prompt and create a fun story! I have soooo many plans! Because I’m trash as well, you can guarantee there will be added tags and changes in this story’s rating. Much angst, fluff, and smut ahead!
> 
> *i spent way too much time in Pokémon team builders, creating six-Pokémon teams for just about every typical Star Wars sequel character. I had a blast doing it too, not even gonna lie.

_ Pokémon introduced in this chapter: _

_ Cinccino (owned by Leia): _ [](https://imgbb.com/)

_ Stoutland (named Chewie, owned by Han): _ [](https://imgbb.com/)

_ Shiny Noctowl (owned by Professor Holdo): _ [](https://imgbb.com/)

_ Pikachu (named B.B., previous owner unknown): _ [](https://imgbb.com/)

_ mentioned, but not introduced: Shuckle _ [](https://ibb.co/gjgTCMx)

_ ***************** _

_ I am Benjamin Solo, son of two of the most famous Pokémon trainers of all time, Leia Organa and Han Solo. It’s always been a struggle to live up to such a legacy, and to many, I have failed incredibly. That ends now. Today, I start my Pokémon journey. Today, I begin my quest in becoming the Ultimate Pokémon Master. Today is the first step towards making my parents proud- _

“Ben! Benjamin Solo! Are you still sleeping up there?!” His mother’s calls pull him from his deep and important internal monologue. 

With a huff and an eye roll, Ben slips his new backpack onto his shoulder. Straightening out his prized cap, he moves to exit the room, taking one last look around his childhood bedroom before turning off the lights and shutting the door behind him. 

He turned from his bedroom to be met with a familiar pair of large, black eyes belonging to his mother’s Pokémon, Cinccino. With the Pokémon perched upon her shoulder, Leia’s fist was risen and stilled, likely only seconds away from pounding on his door in an attempt to wake him. 

“Morning mother,” Ben deadpanned. Typical mother behavior, assuming the worst in him, thinking he’d sleep in on his big day. 

“Oh! You are awake.” His mother pinched at his cheek, smiling brightly, such a morning person. “Good, good!” With those two words she delivered a couple gentle, and well-meaning, slaps to his cheek. 

“I’m not going to sleep in on my big day!”

“No. No. Of course not! Now, let me get a good look at you!” Leia straightened him up in front of her, tugging and pulling at any article of clothing she could get her hands on, making absolutely sure her son was picture perfect. 

Ben could die from embarrassment, but was thankful nobody else was around, well, besides the Cinccino...who was  _ she _ gonna tell?

“Mooooom,” Ben began to grumble, taking his mother’s dainty wrists into his hands to stop her savage assault on him. 

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry. I’ll stop,” she whispered, looking him over one last time with tears beginning to well in her eyes. 

“Mom…” Ben shifted uncomfortably, not knowing how to handle the rush of emotions she was feeling. 

Clearing her throat, Leia batted her lashes, urging the tears to recede back to where they came. Wiping at the few that managed to escape, she gave one last shuddering sigh before placing her hand gently to her son’s cheek. 

“I am very proud of you. I want you to know that.” 

A shared look of understanding and tenderness passed between them, no other words needed to be spoken. That was all he had ever wanted from his parents, and the weight on his shoulders felt impossibly heavier at the daunting task ahead. He couldn’t let them down. 

“Ah! Son of a bitch!” An angry howl travelled up the stairwell to where mother and son stood. 

Leia’s hand fell from Ben’s cheek, only to rise again to pinch at the bridge of her nose. Shaking her head, she headed toward the stairs. “I swear. That man can never cook bacon without complaining about the grease popping onto him. Does he take my advice and wear long sleeves when he does it? No. Of course not. Stubborn ass.”

His mother continues to grumble and mumble the whole way down the staircase, muttering how ‘that man would be dead in a ditch, if it wasn’t for me’. Ben can’t help the chuckle that slips his lips because, despite how famous and tough his dad was, he really would be dead in a ditch somewhere off Route 1 if it wasn’t for his mother. 

“Come on down Ben! We got breakfast going!” 

Taking a couple steps at a time, he hurried down the stairs. The delicious smell of freshly made pancakes, squeezed orange juice, seasoned eggs, and slightly burnt bacon swirled about in the air around him. It was heavenly, the perfect sendoff to begin his new life. 

“Wow! Everything smells great…” Ben began, entering the dining room and finding a table packed full of breakfast goodies. “Oh...my god…”

“That’s what I’m saying. A bit of overkill, don’t you think?” Han called out sarcastically from somewhere behind what had to be the world’s largest stack of pancakes.

Ben’s eyes widened ever so slightly with each second he stared at the all-you-can-eat buffet before him. Golden, flakey croissants, buttery danish, fluffy pancakes, fresh fruits, crunchy granola, glistening juice, and sizzling bacon were just a handful of the items that took up table space. 

He dare not side with a parent in this situation, he knew better. And the sudden, “Ow!” that his father yelped solidified his decision. 

“It’s our last morning together as a family! I wanted it to be special!” Leia defended, taking her seat at the head of the table. 

Ben bent over to give Chewie, his father’s old Stoutland, his routine chin scritches, the longtime family member accepting them with a lazy tail wag. 

“Mom...this is really thoughtful, but if I want my first pick of a partner Pokémon, I should probably get going…”

“Nonsense! You’re about to leave the nest! You need to start your journey with a full stomach.”

“But…”

“Ben!”

There it was, the tone he knew he had to appease at all costs. Without further argument, Ben stumbled into his seat, pulling food onto his plate until his mother stopped staring daggers into him. 

Plate now disgustingly full, he got to work downing it all, trying his best to push back the heartburn that wreaked havoc in his chest. 

He could feel it, his father’s eyes never leaving him, even as he stuffed the dreaded bacon that had burned him that morning into his mouth. He tried to ignore it, but he was never too good at ignoring his father’s stares for long. 

Finally, with a huff, Ben spoke up. “What is it?”

He searched his father’s eyes, waiting for his reply. The man feigned innocence, shrugging his shoulders in a manner that was so well-acted that he’d never land a gig, not even in the worst student film. 

Han looked up to Leia, who glared him down with a stare that said, ‘Don’t you dare ruin this moment’. So he didn’t, eyes drilling holes into his plate of food as he scratched nervously at the back of his head. 

“Since when do you keep your opinion to yourself?” Ben goaded his father on, knowing he’d take the bait, his pride much stronger than his fear of his wife. 

Han smirked, appreciating his son’s no-shit bluntness. Wiping the crumbs and grease from his lips, he sat up straight in his chair, leveling his son with a cautious smile. 

“Look, kid, aren’t you a little... _ old _ to be starting your Pokémon adventure?”

“Han!”

“What?! It’s true! The boy’s eighteen, Leia. How old are all the other kids starting theirs today?” Han looked to Ben for an answer as his wife shrunk slightly at the question. 

Ben could feel the tips of his ears reddened and heat up as he thought about all the ten-year-olds starting their journeys along with him. It  _ was _ embarrassing, he knew, but now had to be better than never, right?

“Oh, Han! Give the boy a break! He’s been such a hardworking student all these years. He knows anything and everything about Pokémon and battle strategy by now,” his mother defended, always impressed by his dedication, even if it wasn’t the path they had chosen themselves. 

“Leia...you know as well as I do that a bond with your Pokémon and battle prowess is achieved through experience in the field...not from having your nose in a book.”

Ben only looked up slightly to watch his mother’s form slump slightly in defeat. What his father said must have had merit because his mother was speechless. 

Toying with the food on his plate with his fork, he decided he should say something. “I know.”

Both his parents looked in his direction, eyebrows raised and waiting patiently for him to continue on. 

“I know. I know this isn’t how things are usually done, that I didn’t do things the way you guys would have, but how could I? How can I even attempt to live up to what you guys have done? You guys took down The Empire. Dad, you’re a Pokémon champ. Mom’s a retired Elite Four member, the most sought after Pokémon teacher out there. I just... _ nothing _ I could possibly do could do you guys justice.” His head hung weakly.

Leia and Han exchanged sympathetic looks before rising and standing at their son’s side. His mother gave him a nurturing side-hug while his father patted his shoulder supportedly. 

“Chin up, kid! Your mother and I have no doubt that you’ll pave a path all your own. Now is as good a time as any to do so.” Han gave his son a wink and one last slap on the shoulder. 

A lopsided grin spread across Ben’s lips as he nodded in response to his father. He had his parent’s support and that was a start. 

“Okay boys. Finish stuffing your faces so we can get this show on the road! Oh, Ben, I have a little gift for you. I’ll be right back!”

Ben continued to eat his breakfast, finding that he didn’t mind being held back to spend this little extra time with his parents before his adventure began. 

******

The short walk to the lab felt like an eternity as Ben practically wobbled there at a Shuckle’s pace. His mother made certain he was good and stuffed, with enough food stored in his gut to survive hibernation. The new running shoes she had gifted him weren’t going to see much running in the near future it seemed. 

As he reached for the doorknob of the lab, the door flung open, excited trainers dashing out with new Poké Balls in hand. They hooped and hollered with uncontained joy at the prospect of going out on their own. 

“Good luck starting your adventure without a Pokémon, loser!” One of the bratty new trainers, and local town dweller, belted out at Ben, snickering amongst his friends before heading down Route 1. 

The realization dawned on him and panic began to flood his body.  _ No! No, no, no, no, no! _ Ben yanked the door to the lab open, slamming loudly against the exterior wall as he entered the building. 

All eyes were on him as he made his noisy presence known, all except for the professor’s. Bright pink hair always done up to the nines, Professor Holdo continued to scribble something onto her clipboard, completely oblivious to Ben’s arrival. 

He quickly walked his way through the lab and toward the professor, taking notice of her creepy, shiny Noctowl turning its head completely around to watch him from the bannisters. The way it’s eyes always watched him sent a cold shiver down his spine. As much as he wanted to run to Holdo’s office, he knew this wasn’t the place for that.

Her eyes never left her clipboard, only a sly smile changing the neutral expression on her face. 

“Ah, Ben, you’re late,” she scolded amusedly. 

“It’s not my fault! You know my mother, there was no way I would get here on time,” he replied grumpily. 

That made the professor chuckle, finally putting her clipboard down and looking Ben in the eye, a brilliant grin on her face. 

“You probably should have just snuck out of your bedroom window this morning,” she joked, clearly finding the situation hilarious. 

“Ha ha, very funny.” Ben rolled his eyes, fearing for what the outcome of his tardiness was. 

After a moment, Holdo’s smile faltered as she crossed her arms, dismay apparent in her body language and expression. With a tight-lipped frown, she gave an uncomfortable shrug. 

“I’m sorry to say it, but they’re all gone, Ben.”

He felt his heart drop into his still absurdly full gut.  _ No _ , he couldn’t have missed his chance to pick out a partner Pokémon. There had to be something left!

“ _ All _ of them?! There’s got to be something here for me to start my adventure with!” He pleaded. 

“I wish there were, honestly, but they were all snatched up...I’m sorry…” she began to apologize when their attention was drawn to a quiet scratching sound coming from a window around the corner.

Both their brows knit together, confusion and curiosity taking over as they both peered around the corner toward the sound. There was movement in the window, but the awning outside shaded the object from clear view. 

They approached slowly, cautious as they squint their eyes and look out the window. Suddenly, it jumped up, something full of energy and yellow in color. A…pikachu?

“Pika! Pikachu!” The little Pokémon squeaked out joyously, clearly a friendly fella. 

Holdo opened the window, coming to the conclusion that the Pikachu was friendly and wouldn’t cause chaos within the lab. He hopped into the building, taking a seat on the floor before using his foot to scratch an itch behind his ear. 

The Pikachu let out the most precious yawn before staring happily between the two humans looking down at him. It took everything within Holdo not to squeal in adoration at the new guest. 

“That has got to be the cutest Pikachu I have ever seen!” She finally giggled. “What in the world is a Pikachu doing in these parts?! How fascinating!”

Ben couldn’t stop himself from dragging his face through his hand, shaking his head in disbelief. He let out a soft laugh before kneeling down in front of Pikachu. 

“For a Pokémon professor, you’re not very observant,” he teased, finding amusement in Holdo’s offense to his comment. 

He pointed to the orange bandana that was wrapped around the Pikachu’s neck. “He must belong to someone…” Ben reaches out, looking over the metal plate that was lovingly sewn into the bandana, reading the Pikachu’s name: B.B. 

“B.B., this little guy’s got a name!” He announced, eyes wandering over the dirt in the Pokémon’s fur. “Hmm, he’s pretty dirty, he must be lost...maybe he’s looking for his trainer?” 

“Could be,” Holdo nodded, but paused a moment, “unless…”

Ben raised a brow, looking at the professor over his shoulder. “Unless?”

She knelt down beside him, whispering her response quietly into his ear, “Unless he was abandoned.”

Ben scoffed, shaking his head in reply. “Nah, I don’t believe it. Someone took special care to give this little guy a name and identification. His trainer  _ has _ to be out there somewhere, probably worried sick.” 

“You’re probably right. B.B. looks like a strong Pikachu with a lot of battle experience...I suppose it’s fate.”

He looked her over, confusion written on his face. 

“You need a Pokémon, and he may not be  _ your  _ Pokémon, but maybe you can help each other. He can join you, help you on your journey until you reunite him with his trainer,” Holdo suggested, voice oozing with enthusiasm. 

Ben thought about it a moment. It wasn’t a  _ bad _ idea, and he  _ was _ quite fond of the little fella already…

“What do you say pal? Wanna help each other out?” He asked B.B., grinning from ear to ear, excitement bubbling in his stomach. 

“Pi pikachu!” B.B. jumped about energetically, seemingly accepting Ben’s offer. 

Ben shot up, a renewed vigor fueling him onward. B.B. was drawn as naturally to him as he was to the Pokémon himself, as he climbed up Ben’s pant leg, taking rest perched on top of his hat. 

“Thanks Amie! Time to begin  _ our  _ adventure!” He looked up at his new partner, every bit a part of this journey as he was. 

Finally putting his running shoes to use, he bolted the moment he exited the building, making his way down the dusty path of Route 1. Leaving his hometown behind, the crystal blue skies shining above, Ben and B.B. began their Pokémon adventure, an unknown future ahead of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> Can’t wait to continue this, like I said, sooo many plans. Hope you had a good time!
> 
> Bonus Pokémon pun: Rey can’t wait to take a ‘Rhydon’ Ben’s dick


End file.
